


[vid] Detachable Penis

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth), MediaCannibals, rache (wickedwords)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaCannibals/pseuds/MediaCannibals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/rache
Summary: Originally edited on VCRs ca 1997. Remastered by Justacat in 2006.Creators: Media Cannibals (Alexfandra, Sandy Herrold, Gwyneth Rhys, Blackbird, Rachael Sabotini)From the Fanlore wiki:"It is a perennially popular look at the series' phallic imagery and emphasis on guns and their connection to masculinity. Some people have interpreted the vidder motivation as being a critique against gun violence in series of the era; however, the vidders had no such intent, and actually enjoy that imagery immensely."The song idea was sparked by Shoshanna who heard it on the radio driving home from a Pros party one evening.In 2009, the vid was showcased on the Political Remix website.





	[vid] Detachable Penis

Download link: <https://archive.org/details/DetachablePenisXvid>

 


End file.
